Sentimientos
by Pierina-chan
Summary: Mello y Near por fin diran lo que en verdad sienten el uno por el otro...


SENTIMIENTOS

Era de noche y Mear no podía dormir, así que se fue a la habitación de Mello para no estar solito. Cuando llegó vio que Mello estaba profundamente dormido, así que silenciosamente se acostó y se acurrucó a su lado para no despertarlo, no pasaron ni cinco minutos y se quedo dormido.

Momentos después Mello se movió, como siempre lo hacía en sueños, pero sintió que alguien estaba a su lado y lo estaba abrazando.

-Ahh…quien..???, Near??? – sonrió al ver que era Near, no era la primera vez que se quedaba en su cama dormido abrazado a él, así que solo lo dejó dormir.

Ya se estaba durmiendo cuando escuchó:

-Mello…- Mello sonrió nuevamente al escuchar a Near

-Hasta en sueños estoy contigo…, eres tan lindo, como quisiera decirte lo que siento por ti, pero no puedo, porque te alejarías de mi, y para mi lo más importante eres tú mi pequeño angelito.

A la mañana siguiente Mello se despertó primero así que fue a bañarse y cambiarse pensando que posiblemente cuando vuelva Near ya estaría despierto, pero no, Near seguí durmiendo, ahí, tan lindo e inocente, abrazado a una almohada, acurrucado; con su cabello y pijama blanca parecía un ángel recién caído del cielo.

Mello se acercó a la cama y se sentó al lado de Near y comenzó a acariciar con ternura la mejilla del pequeño ángel.

-Near, Near – dijo con mucho cariño – ya es hora de despertar pequeño Near.

Near se despertó, se estiró y comenzó a sobarse sus ojitos con sus lindas manitos porque aún le costaba abrirlos bien.

-Buenos días, Mello – dijo completamente lindo, bostezando.

-Buenos días, espero que hayas dormido bien – Mello ya sabia la respuesta a esa indirecta pregunta, pero lo gustaba preguntárselo porque le fascinaba la respuesta.

-Claro que dormí bien, dormí contigo, y contigo es imposible no dormir bien, Mello – sonrió tiernamente.

-Bueno, Near – dijo con una amplia sonrisa – ya es un poco tarde así que báñate y cámbiate rápido para ir a desayudar con los demás, si no Watari se va a molestar.

-De acuerdo, pero espérame, no quiero bajar solo.

-No te preocupes, yo te espero.

Near se bañó y cambió rápidamente y bajaron a desayunar rápidamente con sus demás compañeros del orfanato.

Después de desayunar todos fueron a jugar, pero Near y Mello como siempre se quedaron porque no les gustaba salir, y además como Near era albino, su piel no contaba con melanina así que si salía su piel podía sufrir severos daños. Ellos siempre se quedaban juntos en una de sus habitaciones conversando o jugando los juegos que más les gustaban.

-Qué vamos a hacer Mello? - dijo todo contento, ya que le encantaba estar con Mello.

-Hay que conversar, este…hay algo que q-quiero decirte – sus mejillas se pusieron ligeramente de color rosa.

-Qué cosa quieres decirme? – dijo con la inocencia que tanto lo caracterizaba

-Es que…yo ..p-pues… - Mello no lo podía creer, era la primera vez en su vida que se trababa con algo, y no entendía cómo le podía ocurrir algo como aquello, no podía creer todo lo que podía lograr ese niño tan hermoso con solo estar cerca de él.

-Qué sucede, que quieres decirme?

-Yo… - Mello quería decirle lo que sentía, quería confesarlo, pero no podía, le atormentaba la idea de perderlo, así que se dejo vencer – no nada, no tiene mucha importancia.

-Bueno, pero…por qué te sonrojaste? – preguntaba muy interesado, ya que así no más no podía ver a Mello sonrojado, era muy raro verlo así; además, el también quería decirle lo que sentía pero sentía que no tenía el valor, tenía miedo.

-No es que… - intentaba inventar algo creíble - tenía un poco de calor, no es nada, mejor hay que jugar, que te parece si jugamos Monopolio?, hace bastante tiempo que no jugamos eso – dijo todo sonriente, tratando de evitar en tema anterior.

-De acuerdo – dijo feliz Near – vamos a jugar Monopolio!

Así se pusieron a jugar monopolio, pero pararon a la hora del almuerzo y luego siguieron jugando, ellos estaban tan entretenidos que no quisieron a bajar a cenar, así que aprovecharon ese momento para sacar los dulces y los chocolates que Mello tenía guardado.

Ya eran mas de las 11 de la noche cuando por fin terminaron el juego, y bueno, Mello ganó.

-Sí, yo gané, jajaja – lo dijo con su tono de superioridad ya que estaba muy orgulloso de sí mismo

-- Ohhh…no es justo – dijo Near triste por perder ante Mello, porque bueno pues, normalmente él siempre ganaba.

-Sabes ya es tarde, hay que ir a dormir – Near se puso más triste aún porque no quería dormir solito – pero como yo gané quiero de premio que te quedes conmigo.

-Si! – Near se puso muy feliz porque quería dormir con Mello.

Ambos se acostaron en la amplia cama, ya que Warmy's House siempre les daba lo mejor, Near se acurrucó junto a Mello, y Mello lo abrazó y así ambos quedaron dormidos rápidamente porque el juego los dejó exhaustos.

Durante la madrugada Near se despertó y se abrazó más a Mello, pero al moverse Mello también se despertó.

-Qué sucede, tuviste una pesadilla?

-No, no te preocupes, pero… - las suaves mejillas de Near se tiñeron de un intenso color carmín que Mello no pudo apreciar debido a la oscuridad – Mello…hay algo que quiero decirte…

-Qué cosa?, sabes que puedes contarme todo.

-Es que tengo miedo…de…q-qué es lo que pienses de mí, no quiero que te alejes de mí, no quiero que te molestes conmigo

-No te preocupes, no tengas miedo, sabes que me puedes contar cualquier cosa, no me voy a molestar contigo.

-De verdad no te vas a molestar conmigo? Es que me das miedo cuando te molestas.

-De verdad, no te preocupes, no me voy a molestar

-Es…bueno…en sí, no es algo que contar, si no algo que te debo confesar….

-Te escucho

-Yo…yo…tú, pues Mello, t-tú… m-me g-gustas m-mucho – Near lo susurró pero fue lo suficientemente audible para Mello, por lo tanto lo comprendió claramente. Near se escondió entre las sábanas porque estaba un poco avergonzado.

-Near… - Mello descubrió a Near de las sábanas y lo abrazó – Near, no sabes la alegría que me da escucharte decir eso… - decía Mello con una pequeña sonrisa de calma ed su rostro

-Alegría? – Near no entendía bien lo que le intentaba decir

-Near, sabes…yo, pues, te quiero mucho…eso lo sabes…y…b-bueno, también me gustas mucho.

-Mello! – Near se abrazó del cuello de Mello, no lo podía creer, Mello sentía lo mismo hacia él.

Mello separó un poco a Near y con una mano lo cogió de la barbilla mientras con la otra acariciaba su mejilla que en ese momento se encontraba bastante cálida, estuvieron así un breve momento, ellos estaban bastante cerca, pero Mello acabó con el espacio que los separaba, platándole un tierno beso a Near, demostrándole todo el amor que sentía hacia él, y toda la felicidad que sentía al saber que era correspondido. Estuvieron así un largo rato hasta que comenzaron a sentir que les hacía falta aire.

-Near, creo que ya es hora de dormir – dijo Mello, más tierno que nunca – mañana debemos despertarnos temprano.

-Sí, tienes razón - dijo Near un poco triste por haber acabado con su cálido y sincero primer beso.

Ambos se abrazaron y se quedaron dormidos, cada uno soñando con el ser que más querían en todo el mundo, y felices de saber que su amor era correspondido.

OWARI


End file.
